Man! I feel like a Woman!
by LadyAbsynthe
Summary: Era una mañana cualquiera para nuestros chicos. Dejando a un lado el hecho de que ahora eran chicas. ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Por qué? Lo averiguaran al tratar de volver a la normalidad. ¿Lograran sobrevivir al caótico mundo femenino? —CUPOS LLENOS—
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

El amanecer estaba cerca.

Una figura se movía en la oscuridad. Vestía de negro e iba encapuchada.

Se detuvo delante de un edificio.

Abrió sus manos.

En ellas sostenía un avioncito de papel color azul.

Murmuró unas palabras por lo bajo.

El avioncito empezó a volar, como movido por un súbito viento.

Se metió dentro de un departamento por la ventana.

La figura sonrió con satisfacción.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, cobijada por las tinieblas.

Repitió el proceso con seis avioncitos más.

Todos eran de distintos colores.

Una vez que se deshizo de todos, volvió por donde vino.

Ahora lo único que quedaba era esperar y sentarse a ver el espectáculo.

 **. . .**

El despertador sonó a las siete de la mañana.

Un pelirrojo lo apagó de mala gana.

Se levantó enfurruñado.

Le dio unas palmadas a su perro en la cabeza y se metió al baño.

No se dio cuenta del avioncito rojo en la ventana de su habitación.

El avioncito empezó a levitar. Se desdobló y reveló su contenido.

Las palabras escritas en tinta dorada brillaron.

Salieron del papel y se deslizaron con sigilo bajo la puerta del baño.

Envolvieron al pelirrojo. Este no se percató al estarse lavando el cabello.

Cuando procedió a enjabonarse, frunció el ceño.

Algo no iba bien.

Sus pectorales se sentían flojos. De repente empezaron a pesarle.

Los tocó.

Parecían… ¿senos?

Abrió mucho los ojos. Miró hacia abajo.

Efectivamente, tenía un torso femenino.

Bajó una mano a su entrepierna con miedo.

Su "amiguito" no estaba. Lo sustituyó una parte íntima femenina con vello púbico.

Velozmente salió del baño.

Se miró en el espejo y soltó un grito.

Femenino, por supuesto.

Su cabello había crecido. Le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Tenía el tipo de figura que le gustaba en una chica: Curvilínea y con buenos atributos.

Sus rasgos eran más delicados. Su voz también.

El pelirrojo se desmayó de la impresión.

Ahora era una chica.

Y no tenía idea del por qué.

* * *

¡Hola!

Hace unos días volví a ver la película "White Chicks" y se me ocurrió escribir esta historia :D

Espero les guste la idea y se animen a participar~

Por favor, envíenme la ficha por PM. Es más cómodo para ambas partes.

Aquí se las dejo:

 _Nombre:_

 _Apellido:_

 _Edad:_

 _Físico:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Gustos:_

 _Disgustos:_

 _Historia (su niñez, vida en el colegio, etc.):_

 _Chico (Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysandro, Alexy, Kentin, Viktor):_

 _Cómo se lleva con el chico:_

 _Extras (cualquier cosa que deseen agregar):_

Me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas:

Los chicos estudian en el instituto Amoris y las chicas en el Sweet. Son escuelas hermanas pero una es de chicas y la otra de chicos.

Ellos conocerán a sus OC's siendo chicas. Tengan esto en cuenta al momento de contarme sobre su relación.

Es todo por ahora. ¡Ánimo y suerte en todo!

¡Adiós!

 **ღ LadyAbsynthe ღ**


	2. ¡Ganadoras!

**¡Ganadoras!**

¡Hola!

Gracias de corazón a todas las que participaron. Sus fichas quedaron muy completas y sus OC's sencillamente me encantaron :D

¡Aquí las ganadoras!

 _Nathaniel — Guinevere Aubriot (Feletono)._

 _Castiel — Orfeo Vryzas Di Lunna (BoxOfGlitter)._

 _Lysandro — Lilibeth Bradbury (TheKouSisters)._

 _Alexy — Lyanna Mélite Abbadie Lehner (Rosa escarlata55)._

 _Kentin — Raffaella Demminnio Folle (A Dreamless Singer)._

 _Viktor — Laura Torrenova (Marda Evans)._

Muchísimas gracias por la oportunidad. Publicaré el primer capítulo muy pronto~

Es todo por ahora. ¡Ánimo y suerte en todo!

¡Adiós! (:

 **ღ LadyAbsynthe ღ**


	3. Capítulo 01

**Capítulo 01.**

Tras recuperar la consciencia, Castiel se secó y salió del baño.

Demonio le ladró al verle.

—Shh. Tranquilo. Soy yo.

Castiel se agachó y estiró el brazo. Demonio lo olisqueó.

Movió la cola y le lamió la mano.

—Me reconoces más que yo mismo— rió lo bajo.

Hizo una mueca. Le molestaba hablar con esa voz.

Se levantó y fue hacia el armario. Agarró lo primero que encontró y se vistió.

Con suerte eran dos prendas que conjuntaban.

Le quedaban enormes. Prácticamente nadaba en estas.

No sabía si reír o llorar.

Por un momento pensó que todo se trataba de un sueño.

Se lo contaría a Lysandro y se echaría unas risas.

Su mundo se vino abajo al descubrir que no era así.

Realmente era ahora una chica.

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿En qué momento?

No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto.

¿Qué sería de él? No podía ir a la escuela así.

¿Y si a sus padres se les ocurría llegar sin avisar, como siempre hacían?

Palideció. No quería siquiera pensar en lo que pasaría.

Se apresuró en encender su móvil.

Le pediría ayuda a Lysandro. Era lo único que podía hacer por ahora.

Se dio cuenta que tenía diez llamadas perdidas de él.

Cuando iba a marcarle, Lysandro volvió a llamar.

Contestó de inmediato.

— ¿Castiel?

Frunció el ceño. Esa no era la voz de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Eres tú? Entiendo que es difícil de creer, a mí me costó muchísimo, pero necesito decirte algo y…

Castiel dejó de escuchar ahí. La realización le cayó como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

Lysandro estaba en su misma situación.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

—Lysandro. No escuché nada de lo que dijiste. Lo que sí me queda claro es que tienes el mismo problema que yo.

Lysandro se quedó callado.

— ¿Castiel?

Castiel rodó los ojos.

—Lo sé. Reaccioné igual al oír tu voz.

—No me lo puedo creer. Estaba llamándote porque creí que podrías auxiliarme…

Resopló con burla.

—Estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo antes de recibir tu llamada.

Se quedaron callados unos instantes.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—No tengo idea. Sería bueno que vinieras a mi casa y habláramos de eso aquí.

—Tienes razón. Voy en camino.

Castiel finalizó la llamada.

Se dejó caer en la cama.

Demonio se acurrucó a su lado. Lo acarició mientras veía fijamente el techo.

Después de un rato, sonó el timbre.

Castiel se levantó de un salto.

Se dirigió velozmente a la puerta y la abrió.

Se encontró con una chica de largos cabellos blancos, tez nívea y ojos heterocromáticos.

Vestía con ropa de hombre y llevaba una gorra en la cabeza.

No estaba sola. La acompañaban otras chicas.

Una de cabello azul y ojos rosados.

Otra de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

La tercera tenía el cabello negro, los ojos marrones y perforaciones en sus orejas.

La cuarta tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes.

La última era rubia de ojos ámbar.

Le sorprendió verlas en un principio. Luego las piezas fueron encajando en su cabeza.

Lysandro y él no eran los únicos en esa situación.

— ¿Ustedes también?

La de cabellos castaños rodó los ojos.

—No, genio. ¿Qué no ves que estamos de maravilla?

—Mucho cuidado, G.I. Joe. El que seas mujer ahora no me impedirá cerrarte la boca.

Lysandro les puso una mano en el hombro.

—Tranquilícense los dos. Tendrán que dejar sus diferencias a un lado y colaborar para encontrar una solución.

—Lysandro tiene razón. No nos podemos permitir perder la cabeza ahora— secundó Nathaniel.

Castiel soltó un suspiro.

—No nos queda de otra.

Se apartó de la puerta.

—Entren ya. No tenemos todo el día.

Las ahora chicas obedecieron.

Se instalaron en los sofás de la sala de estar.

Demonio apareció. Ladeó la cabeza al ver a tanta gente que se le hacía conocida.

Olisqueó a Lysandro. Este le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza.

Demonio lamió su mano y se acurrucó a los pies de Castiel.

— ¿Por donde empezamos? — preguntó Armin.

—Quizás por contarnos nuestras historias. A ver si hay algún factor que las una.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo a la sugerencia de Viktor.

Lysandro lo hizo en primer lugar.

Todo estaba en perfecto orden cuando se levantó. Después de salir del baño se dio cuenta que estaba así.

Exactamente como le sucedió a Castiel.

Los demás dijeron algo parecido.

En el caso de los gemelos, Alexy se percató del cambio de Armin en primer lugar.

Luego su hermano le señaló que él estaba en sus mismas condiciones.

—Esto no nos está ayudando en nada. No hicimos nada fuera de lo común— Alexy se pasó las manos por el rostro.

—En realidad si hay algo.

Todos miraron a Nathaniel.

— ¿Qué es, rubita?

Nathaniel lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya estabas tardándote en soltar alguna estupidez.

—No pude evitarlo. Me duele en el alma admitirlo pero tu versión femenina me enciende— Castiel le guiñó un ojo.

Nathaniel se puso rojo… de la cólera.

Los gemelos lo sostuvieron de las muñecas para impedir que se le lanzara encima.

—Castiel, por favor— Lysandro lo reprendió con suavidad.

Le sonrió levemente a Nathaniel.

— ¿Qué nos estabas diciendo?

Nathaniel resopló.

—Que si había algo raro. No algo que hayamos hecho, es más bien… no lo sé, no lo puedo explicar.

Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un papel azul.

—Esto estaba al lado de mi escritorio cuando desperté. No dice nada pero no recuerdo que estuviera ahí antes.

Todos se acercaron a analizar el papel.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, había uno idéntico en el suelo de mi cuarto. Solo que de color verde— comentó Kentin.

Alexy les enseñó dos papeles: Uno naranja y otro celeste.

—Es nuestro caso.

—También el mío, aunque no lo traje conmigo— mencionó Viktor.

—No recuerdo si había algo así en mi habitación— Lysandro se encogió de hombros.

Castiel se levantó de un salto.

Se dirigió velozmente a su habitación.

Empezó a buscar por todas partes algún papel como el de los demás.

No tardó en encontrarlo.

Lo tomó y volvió a la sala.

—Aquí está el desgraciado. Es color rojo.

— ¿Tendrá algún significado que sean de distintos colores? — meditó Kentin.

—No lo sé, G.I. Joe. Empezando porque no le encuentro una explicación lógica a nada de lo que está pasando.

— ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo revertir esto? — preguntó Armin.

Silencio.

Todos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Era de imaginar.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos mostrarnos así— Nathaniel se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Es algo que tenemos que solucionar nosotros. No podemos involucrar a nuestras familias— comento Viktor.

—Estoy de acuerdo. De todas formas no me apetece preocuparlos— Alexy hizo una mueca.

En ese momento, sonó un móvil.

Nathaniel lo sacó de su bolsillo.

No se molestó en contestar. Lo apagó justo después de ver quién llamaba.

—Apuesto mi guitarra a que era tú acosadora— comentó Castiel.

Nathaniel rodó los ojos.

—Eso no es problema tuyo.

—Entonces sí era ella. ¿No puede dejarte en paz ni un minuto? — Castiel sonrió de lado.

—Chicos, concéntrense— Lysandro intervino antes que se formara una disputa.

Volvieron a ser interrumpidos. Esta vez por el timbre.

Se miraron los unos a los otros. ¿Debían abrir? ¿Y si era alguien conocido?

Castiel se acercó con sigilo. Miró disimuladamente por el ojo mágico.

—Sé que estás ahí. Tu aura es bastante imponente. Además puedo ver tu sombra debajo de la puerta.

Tragó grueso.

—Vete a casa. No tengo ganas de hacer nada hoy— agravó su voz lo más que pudo.

—Nada de eso. Hoy más que nunca me necesitas.

Era una voz femenina y cantarina. A ninguno se le hacía conocida.

— ¿Tengo que hacerte un dibujo para que lo entiendas? ¡Lárgate de aquí! — rugió Castiel.

—Sé que estás en problemas. Todos ustedes.

Todos se sobresaltaron. Era imposible que supiera que había más personas ahí.

—Permítanme ayudarlos, por favor. ¡Quizás sepa cómo solventar la situación!

Castiel miró a los demás.

Debatían internamente si debían confiar o no en aquella desconocida.

—No tenemos más nada que perder— Lysandro sonrió con tristeza.

—A las malas sólo nos expondremos. Algo que haremos de todas maneras si no lo resolvemos— Nathaniel soltó un suspiro.

Los demás se mostraron de acuerdo.

Castiel resopló y abrió la puerta.

Se encontraron con una chica de ondulado cabello blanco; lo llevaba corto a la altura de su mentón, tez nívea y ojos de un azul tan claro que parecían cristalinos.

Medía poco más de medio metro. Tenía una figura curvilínea y muy buenos atributos.

Armin no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla.

Era preciosa.

Sus facciones eran delicadas. Le daban una apariencia angelical e inocente.

La chica entró en el departamento dando saltitos.

Los miró de arriba abajo. Puso las manos en sus caderas y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Aquí se han portado muy mal. Necesitan de mis servicios con urgencia.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas, Delfina? — Castiel alzó una ceja.

Delfina se volteó a verlo.

—De mi magia, claro está.

— ¿Acaso eres una bruja? — preguntó Kentin.

Pensaron que la chica se echaría a reír.

No podía estar refiriéndose al sentido literal de la palabra.

Se sorprendieron al verla sonreír de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Exactamente!

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D

Lamento la demora. He estado bastante ocupada estos últimos días.

Estoy contenta porque terminé el evento de Halloween de CDM. Todavía no me lo puedo creer ;w;

Mañana actualizaré mi otra historia~

Es todo por ahora. ¡Ánimo y suerte en todo!

¡Hasta pronto! (:

 **ღ LadyAbsynthe ღ**


End file.
